<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Test Group #5 by runawaythoughts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805543">Test Group #5</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaythoughts/pseuds/runawaythoughts'>runawaythoughts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elemental - ScratchStang (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Experimentation, Gen, Not as dark as the tags seem I swear, POV Outsider, Police Custody, Scientific Testing, records</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:06:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaythoughts/pseuds/runawaythoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From: The Tristan da Cunhan Police department records<br/>Test group #5, 128298<br/>July 19th</p><p>Group #5 fled to the forest and set up camp. Number 64 has the ability to hide his wings. No other powers have occurred. Requesting footage analysis.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Test Group #5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From: The Tristan da Cunhan Police department records</p><p>Test group #5, 128298</p><p>=</p><p>July 19th</p><p>The subjects have awoken. Number 51, Carter of Group 2, survived longer than anticipated. He may have warned group #5 of the testing. Group #5 fled to the forest and set up camp. Number 64 has the ability to hide his wings. No other powers have occurred. Requesting permission to terminate subject 51.</p><p>=</p><p>July 20th
</p><p>A creature has been released. No powers have emerged. Test group #5 has a higher combat ability than previous groups. They have spotted the supplies sent down. Group #5 has set up camp in the woods.</p><p>=</p><p>July 21st</p><p>Number 62 has activated her powers. She overpowered the creatures, as well as the Test Group. After flinging Number 63 off a cliff, Number 64 unveiled his wings. They are strong enough to carry two people. Requesting further analysis. Test Group #5 fled to the woods.</p><p>=</p><p>July 22nd</p><p>Test group #5 has moved to the mountains. They’ve managed to find our medical bay. Requesting examination of footage, containing potential power use: {inset file} The group moved out of the mountains, despite there being no passageway to the south side. After setting up camp, the group hugged and cried Number 63, who revealed his scarred head. Number 64 is capable of carrying another person while flying for extended periods of time. Analysis attached: {insert file}</p><p>=</p><p>July 23rd  9:53 am</p><p>Number 51 remains alive. After talking around the campfire, Number 65 wandered off and disappeared. 51 has most likely revealed the truth. Test Group #5 journeyed back to the mountains. Our creatures seem to have been corrupted by Number 62. Requesting backup. </p><p>=</p><p>July 23rd 10:35 am</p><p>Number 51’s powers have evolved, allowing him to grow to the height of the trees. Footage analysis attached: {insert file} Number 64 flew into the river after Number 61 was thrown into the river. Number 65 held back our creatures long enough to talk to 62, who promptly passed out after the fact. Sending in new nutrients now. Requesting back up.</p><p>=</p><p>July 23rd 11:53 pm
</p><p>After reconciling with the subjects, Group #5 + Number 51 has launched 64 into the sky, carrying 63 who used water to corrupt our sky projections. The remainder of the group began stripping panels away with their abilities. Requesting immediate back up.

</p><p>=</p><p>July 23rd 11:18 pm</p><p>Group #5 has broken into the facility. Requesting immediate back up.</p><p>=</p><p>July 24th 12:01 am</p><p>Requesting immediate back up.</p><p>=</p><p>July 24th 12:07 am</p><p>Test Group #5 demands to be released in exchange for your research and men being unharmed.</p><p>=</p><p>July 24th 12:12 am</p><p>Demands are complied with.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>